Life
by xoxintense
Summary: About the life Clark and Lex have, read to find out more. Disclaimer: i do not own anything asscociated with Smallville...WB..etc.
1. Chapter 1

Lex trailed down the path towards the 'Kent Farm' this time he had not been seen in his car, but he had been walking. His surroundings seemed dimmer than usual - as if there was no life left on the farm, but that's when he looked up to find a dimmed-light up in the loft. His emotions flopped in his stomach as the light became brighter; Lex was concerned for Clark's well being in all but He wasn't sure if intruding on him during a grief of death was the answer. Yet his body differed for he was already walking up the hay covered stairs toward Clark, who immediately turned to Lex's arrival.  
Clark: Oh. Hi Lex.  
Lex: I'm sorry to hear about your father's death, Clark. If there is anything - anything you need, I'll be here for you.  
Clark: Thank you, but I'm sure there isn't much you could do.  
Lex gazed into Clark's deep-set eyes looking for a decent tear but all that was there was pain and misery. Lex placed his hand on Clark's shoulder in no hesitation to remove it.  
Lex: Don't Worry. Everything will be alright….

It had taken a few moments for Clark to realize the hand that lay upon his shoulder, however he seemed to allow Lex to move closer. Lex embraced Clark in an emotional hug. As soon as the warm touch of Lex hit Clark, most of his pain seemed to drift away, not too far but far enough to focus his attention on Lex who was - supporting him? Clark ignored his questions and just laid his head on Lex's shoulder.

Clark: I hope so.  
As Lex was planning on speaking, Clark pulled away.  
Lex: There's something I have been waiting to tell you  
Clark brought his attention from the thought of being so close to Lex - to focusing on what he was saying. The hesitation in Lex's voice made Clark a bit worried but Lex soon began to speak quicker, calming his voice.

Lex: Clark.. I - Well I have feelings for you.

Clark just blankly stared at Lex in disbelief.  
Lex: Ever since the day you saved me from that river Clark, My feelings for you haven't changed since.

Lex: You don't have to say anything

Lex leaned closer to Clark, brushing the warmth of his finger over Clarks soft-lips.

Lex whispered a few times 'hush' and wrapped his arms around the bold-figure of who was in front of him - Clark. Lex brought his lips to meet with Clarks. As Clark deepened the kiss and brought Lex downward onto the couch where he soon sat on. Lex piled himself on top of Clark brushing his head against the side of Clark's cheek, as Clark's hands traveled along the back of Lex.

Clark wakes up that morning looking back on the memory of Lex and himself in the barn.  
He soon remembers that he has to meet Lex in an hour. He dresses up in his usual flannel and gets a couple of granola bars heading out to prepare for his meet up with Lex.  
It only took Clark a few moments to make his way to the Talon from the Barn. As he entered the door of the Talon a chime rang and he looked to his right to find Lex examining his body.  
Clark: Lex - Hey.

Lex: Care to get us some coffees to go?  
Clark: I was actually going to talk to Lana --  
Lex: I need to talk to you, but not here.  
Confusion ran through Clarks face but he began to learn there would be a lot more of it.

Lex: Meet me out by the car ok? I'll get us some coffee.

Clark: I'll meet up with you, give me a second with Lana.

Lex replied with a nod and left the Talon.  
Clark: Lana...

Lana and Clark's eyes met and there was a moment of silence - it seemed like forever to Clark though.

Lana broke off the awkwardness and offered the 2 coffees Lex had mentioned before he took his leave.  
Clark: Lana ...

Lana tried to brush off the fact Clark was about to have one of his 'talks' with her and changed her appearance to busy, leaving Clark with nothing to do but wait for her.

Clark had wanted to talk to Lana about why he has been so different - maybe come up with a decent lie to hold her off until he was ready to tell her. But instead his gut told him to leave.

He picked up the coffees on the marble-table and gave Lana a goodbye glance. - It was hard for him to believe but it was true, they were over. - So he thought.

He met up with lex in the drive way as Lex opened the door for Clark, allowing him in his car.

As Clark and Lex sat in the car staring straight in front of them, Clark turned on some olden-day tunes as Lex tried to hum them out seemingly interested. As they drove into the entrance of the Mansion, Clark followed Lex out of the car.

They made their way up the cherry-wood stairs to a room. The room was 3 doors down the hallway to the right of the stairs. The door was engraved with several designs, most of them familiar to Clark-he had seen some of them in the cave before, with a shrug, he entered the room. It was filled with bookcases and sorts. Clark watched Lex take a seat near one of the couches near a set-fire.

Lex: Clark, I need to know something  
Clark: Yeah ...  
Lex: Exactly where do we stand  
Clark: I should be asking you the same question  
Lex: I wanted to know .. If we could make our seeing - public?

The thought of having 'feelings' for a guy made Clark sick, but when the thought of liking -Lex hit him, the feeling vanished and he was filled with a somewhat pleasant feeling.  
Clark: Whatever happens...

Lex: Will happen.

A week later

After the shaky conversation that the two shared the week before made Clark feel somewhat guilty and nervous. He thought a lot about what they both said and then just gave up thinking. He thought that maybe he should go to the mansion. So made his way down the loft stairs to his to truck to the mansion and see Lex.

As soon Clark pulled up in front of the mansion, he got out and saw Lex coming out the door of his mansion. Lex looked up and found Clark in front of him staring at him intently. Both stood in silence until Lex couldn't stand it anymore.

Lex: So…what bring you out here?

Clark: Well, I was thinking about our conversation last week-and-well-I think we should take it step by step.

Lex: What does this mean? You want to date me and see what happens?

Clark looks out onto the ground trying not to show his face.

Lex puts his hand on Clark's face bringing him towards him.

Lex sat, waiting for Clark to get comfortable. Lex brushed his lips against Clark, as Clark deeped the kiss, wandering hand of curiousity lurked. for a couple of minutes till Lex pulls himself away from Clark.

Lex: Let's get inside.

Clark nods and follows Lex inside. Lex leads him into the den.

Lex: Clark, I need to know if you feel for me, the way I do for you.

Clark: Lex..

Lex: I knew it..

Clark: No, you don't.

Lex stared blankly at Clark.

Clark: I need to tell you something. It's something I've been hiding for a long time. I just want you to know it.

Lex: Okay….

Clark: Well, how can I say this-Lex, I'm not from around here- I was born in Krypton.

Lex looked into Clark's eyes to see any hint of lies in them but instead he found none. Then Lex starts to stare at him to see if he was for real…

Clark gets very uncomfortable and finally works up the courage to say his thoughts.

Clark: See…this is why I didn't want to say anything.

Lex: What do you mean?

Clark: You're staring at me like I'm a freak. This is exactly what I was afraid of.

Lex: I don't think that you are a freak. I think that you are a gift and a miracle.

Clark hides his face from Lex so Lex wouldn't see him blushing .

Clark: I am not all that.

Lex: Sure you are.

Clark: But that's not all there's to it.

Lex: Okay. What is then?

Clark: I have these powers.

Lex: Okay so you have powers. That's fine with me.

Clark reliazes the uncertain look across Lex and brings him towards him.

They come close to each other embracing a hug. They start floating a few inches off the ground. Lex looks down and opens his eyes wide.

Lex: It's true.  
Clark: Yeah it is.

Clarks gets both of them on the solid ground again.

Lex: That's amazing Clark.

Clark: It gets worse. Well from my perspective.

Lex: Whatever it is. It can't be that bad.

Clark: Actually it is. Anyways, you know how I said I was from Krypton? I was sent here to earth to fulfill my destiny which is to conquer as the spirits of my dead biological parents wish for me to do so. I am against that destiny which is causing me pain. Kryptonite…

Lex notices the struggling pain in Clark. Meteor rock? His weakness? Out of all the things…he shook his thoughts and removed the bare rock from the table.

Lex: I'm so sorry.

Clark: No. I'm just telling you just in case any thing weird happens.

The two stand in silence until a ringing of a phone started.

Clark pulls out his cell phone reading the ID of his mom.

Clark: Mom.

Martha: Clark. Where have you been?

Clark: The mansion.

Martha sighs and switches the phone to her other ear.

Martha: Thank God. Come home soon. It's real late.

Clark: Okay.

Clark shuts off the phone and rolls his eyes.

Lex: What happened?

Clark: I have to get home. My mom is starting to worry about me.

Lex: I'll see you later.

A year later….

It's been a year since Lex and Clark became boyfriends unofficially. They're currently at the Talon. Clark is reading a book while Lex is chatting on the cell phone. Lex suddenly shuts his cell phone and nudges Clark on the arm.

Clark: Yeah?

Lex presented Clark with a gift.. It was a velvet blue box decorated with a silky bow. Anticipation swept over Clark as he opened the box. He gasped as he saw a gold channel set four stone diamond ring in it. Clark stammered as he tried to say something.

Clark looks at the ring admiringly.

Lex: Will you marry me?

Clark gazes at him trying to grasp what Lex had just said.

Lex: Clark?

Clark: Yes.

Lex: What did you say?

Clark whispered it again into Lex's ear. Lex places the ring onto Clarks Left ring finger.

Clark: I love you.

Lex: I love you too.

Lex: We could arrange it this summer.

Clark: That would be great. How's June sound?

Lex ponders for a moment to see if that was a good idea or not and then he smiles at Clark.

Lex: That would be perfect.

For the next couple of months before the wedding…. both has been preparing for it along with telling everyone about it (Buying tuxedos…inviting people, getting a place to for the wedding to take place, a caterer, and a place for the reception, decorations and wedding stuff)

It was the morning of the wedding. Clark awoke that morning ready for the wedding and He was sure of himself that he was making the right decision. Suddenly, there was a couple of knocks on the door. Soon a voce said "It's your bridesmaids!"

Clark dressed himself up in his usual clothes and opening the door. Lana, Chloe, and Lois (the bridesmaid) coming in, cheerful faces in all, except-for Lana's.

Lois: Hey Clark.

Chloe: Are you ready for your big day?

Clark chuckles at what Chloe says. Sometimes Chloe can be such a reporter no matter where she is.

Lois retorted: Of Course he is. If he wasn't, He wouldn't be doing this.

Chloe: Sheesh. No need to be all like that, Lois.

Lois makes a face at Chloe.

Clark laughs: So what's on the agenda today besides the wedding?

Lana: Well, you are getting a makeover at the Newberry place.

Lana stares at him and then looks away. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She always that it would be the two of them getting married. Soon, She reliazed that she has to go back to reality. She looks up at Clark as he was about to say something.

Clark: That does not involve a haircut, does it?

Lois: Yeah, you should get a cut as part of the makeover.Your style is a little too farm boyish for the wedding, Smallville.

Chloe: Lois!

Lois: What? I'm just being modest.

Clark: But…I like the way I am and so does Lex.

Lana: We know that, Clark.

Lana finally gets a grip and decides to let go of Clark. She looks at him one last time before she officially thought of their love relationship to be over.

Chloe: Well, the appointment is in an hour.

Lois: Yes. We already got everything ready to go.

Clark: Okay, Should we get moving right about now?

Lana: Yes. Let's go everyone!

Lana gets out of the room first trying to avoid seeing much of Clark. It hurt her to see him happy when she wasn't.

Everyone else walks out of Clark's bedroom out to the car.

At the Newberry place….

Getting their makeover done well by the team of wedding specialists….the limo arrives to pick them up. They all got in to get to the mansion. As soon as everyone got of the limo, everyone started towards toward the door and up the stairs. When Martha looks up, She saw Clark coming up so she walked up to him.

Martha: Clark, sweetheart.

Clark: Mom.

Martha: I'm so happy for you.

Clark: Thanks Mom. I hope dad would be happy too.

Martha: I'm sure he would've been happy for you no matter what happens.

Clark smiles at his mom and Martha hugs Clark tightly. Then Martha and Clark's friend except Chloe goes down the stairs to the room where the wedding is held.

Chloe: So..Clark…

Clark: Yes, Chloe?

Chloe: Are you sure you want to do this?

Clark: I'm sure

Chloe: Don't do this if you're still vulnerable about your father's death.

Clark: Don't worry. I love him so much not because of what happened….because I love him for him.

Chloe: Okay then.

Chloe and Clark sat in silence until music played.

Chole: I'm gonna go outside and do whatever I'm supposed to do.

Clark chuckles and watches Chloe take her leave.

Chloe steps out to wait for the song to play. When the wedding march started to play, she signaled Clark to come out. Clark did so and he felt so much better as the guest stood up to see him walk down the aisle. There were smiles everywhere. Once Clark reached the end of the aisle, The pastor ask everyone to sit down and asks who gives Clark away to Lex.

Martha: I do. Take care of my son, Lex.

Lex winks: Don't worry, I will. Martha.

His wink caused her shivers-_was he really right for my son? _but all she did was return a smile.

Lex returns his smile back to Martha as Martha sits down. Both, Clark and Lex focuses their attention on each other then onto the Pastor. The Pastor opens the Holy Bible and begins read aloud from it. This continues for an hour. Soon, he looked up.

Pastor: Exchange of Marriage Vows as gone back to the beginning of time. God has to put these words to be spoken today. Lex and Clark has decided to use the same vows today.

Clark and Lex turns toward each other for the vows.

Pastor: Lex…repeat what I say..

Lex nods.

Pastor: I take you today to be my husband . I will always love you. In health and Sicknees. For richer or poorer. I give you my life and love forever.

Lex: I take you today to be my husband . I will always love you. In health and Sicknees. For richer or poorer. I give you my life and love forever.

Pastor: Clark… I take you today to be my husband . I will always love you. In health and Sicknees. For richer or poorer. I give you my life and love forever.

Clark: I take you today to be my husband . I will always love you. In health and Sicknees. For richer or poorer. I give you my life and love forever.

Pastor: Somebody…Rings please?

A little kid comes up and gives the pastor 2 karat gold ring.

Pastor: I give you this ring with all I am and will ever be. I honor you and I thee wed you.

Lex: I give you this ring with all I am and will ever be. I honor you and I thee wed you.

Pastor: Clark… I give you this ring with all I am and will ever be. I honor you and I thee wed you.

Clark: I give you this ring with all I am and will ever be. I honor you and I thee wed you.

Pastor: You may now kiss each other.

Lex steps toward Clark kissing him passionately not wanting it to end but he finally let go. Both turn back to the audience as the Pastor starts to wrap up.

Pastor: I pronounce you Lex and Clark Kent-Luthor!

The audience claps loudly as both of them glides down the aisle to the limo. Then Clark's three favoritebridesmaids follow them into the limo too.

They both arrived the most expensive place where the reception held.

At the reception…

Both danced all night. Everyone came to congratulate them on their marriage and gave them their blessings.

Later the day, soon after the wedding, Lex and Clarkset foot to spendtheir honeymoon in Paris for a couple of weeks.When those weeks passed,they returned….they started talking about their future together… Clark went to the Talon to meet up with his friends. He found Chloe chatting with Martha. He came up from behind her and tried to surprise her. With Chloe's instincts, she didn't get scared or surprised.

Chloe: Hey Clark!

Clark: Those darn senses.

Chloe: It comes with the reporter gig.

Chloe smiled.

Clark: Figures. So whatyoutwowere talking about?

Chloe: Oh. That….I was just tell her the great news!

Clark: news?

Chloe: I made a huge break in my career with my front-page article on the Daily Planet!

Clark: Chloe! That's Great!

Clarks runs up to her and hugs her.

Chloe: I know…soon I will be Ms. Ace Reporter!

Clark just laughes.

Hours passed and Clark took his leave.

Clark drove to his new home, the mansion. He first noticed that there was a limo parked in front of the mansion. He assumed that it's not something good, probably Lionel- the reason for relationship problems. He entered the mansion and went towards the study. Right before he got to open the door, He heard Lex screaming at someone. Then he heard Lionel talking. He assumed that it's an argument-Knowing Lex hated those fathering lectures, Clark barged in.

Lionel responds in a sarcastic tone: Oh! Joy. Clark.

Lex: Ignore him.

Lionel: Lex. Can't you just please make sense for once?

Clark shows a confused expression on his face. Lex noticed it so he starts to explain what Lionel was talking about.

Lex: Lionel doesn't approve of our marriage, he is upset that he wasn't invited to our wedding and that he found out aboutit from one of his employees.

Lionel: This isn't the lifestyle for you Lex.

Lex: Ha! Like you ever cared about me. Let alone caring about my lifestyle!

Lionel: That's not true, Lex. I do care about you…that is why I'm gonna get you out of it myself.

Lex: Shut up for once! And let me live my life! Go to hell!

Lionel: That is no way to talk to me.

Lex: I honestly don't give a damn!

Lionel shoots up from the chair and storms out the room.

Clark stares at Lex and tells himself mentally that he would never ever talk like that with his mom.

Lex: Oh. God. I wish that man can just go away.

Clark: I know-but he's your father-he will always be..

Lex: That's the problem.

Clark: Lex.

Clarks pulls Lex to the couch near the fire place and embraces him in a tight hug. Lex gazes deeply into Clark's eyes.

Lex: I love you so much.

Lex gets up from the couch and leaves the room. Clark tries to think of something that'll make Lex feel better as if Lionel never came in and did this to him.

Later on that night, when Lex was in the den in front of his laptop typing away, Clark greets him.

Clark: Hey Lex-It's late.

Lex: I know.

Clarkattemptingto be sexy: Why don't you just stop working and come on over to bed?

Lexlaughs and looks at Clark's sorrowful expression. Lex could never say no tothat faceespecially Clark's. He finally gave in to him.

Lex: Alright.

Lex logged off of his laptop and headed toward their bedroom. After hours of tossing and turning, Lex woke up and prepared himself a glass of water, sip by sip, he admired the one who layed upon his bed- _I don't deserve this lifestyle-_thoughts ran through Lex's mid all night, finally he turned in.

Morning

As Clark awoke, he was surprised upon the soreness of his throat struggling to get a few coughs in to help it. He sat up, hoping it would help,but it made no difference. He felt sick tohis stomach, He got up from the bed gently, quickly and made a mad dash to the restroom.Clark was laying near the toilet trying to resist the urge to puke, Lex felt that Clark was no longer next to him. He looked around the room for him. Unable to find him, He got off the bed and went to the restroom.

Lex: There you are.

Clark stifles out a small groan.

Lex: Are you okay?

Clark moans and gives Lex an unpleasently ill glance.

Lex: I guess not….

Lex sits on the floor with Clark putting his arms around Clark's shoulders to comfort him.

Lex: Why don't we stay hometoday, I'll take care of you? It's apparent that you're sick…

Clark: No-Lex-I'm okay…

Lex: Clark, Puking your guts out isn't exactly feeling well.

Clark: I'll manage.

Lex: We're staying home.

Clark leaned against Lex's chest as Lex brushed his hand against Clark's temples feeling the heat coming off.

Lex: Clark…you are down with the fever.

It was really hard for Clark to manage being sick - he's almost never been sick. 'Old habits die hard', thought Clark. Lex gently pulls himself out of Clark's grip and gets up.

Lex: I'm gonna go get something that'll make you feel better.

Clark: Okay…

Lex soon comes back with some ginger ale and gave it to him. Clark drank it and went back to bed. Lex , by his side, watched him until he fell asleep.

Noon

Clark woke up once again. Lex feelinghim move and asked if he was okay.

Clark: Yeah…A bit better.

Lex: That's good.

Clark hears a piercing ringing noise in his ears. It's usually the type of noise when Jor-el wants to talk to him. He clutches his ears and tries to handle it but instead he screams out. Lex turns back to see what's wrong.

Lex: Clark?

Clark: aahhh…the ringing noise….

Lex: What noise?

Clark clutches his ears once again.

Clark: I gotta go to the caves.

Within seconds, Clark had left. Assuming that Clark probably sped off to do something with his birth father, Lex waits for him to return.

Clark enters the caves cautiously. He screams out for Jor-el.

Jor-el voice suddenly booms out of the blue with a blinding light. Clark squints his eyes at the light that was blinding him.

Jor-el: Congrats son.

Clark gets confused because he had done nothing to be thankful for.

Clark: For what!

Jor-el: You have been feeling sick this morning, have you not?

Clark waits for Jor-el to speak up about his sickness that morning.

Jor-el: That is the consequence of your actions.

Clark: Actions for what! I haven't done anything!

Jor-el: Kal-el, you choose to ignore your destiny.

Clark: I believe we make our own destiny.

Jor-el: Not for the people of Krypton. We fulfill our destinies, not creating them like humans believe.

Clark: You are wrong! You can't force me to do what I want!

Jor-el: Since you have refused to fulfill your destiny, it will be passed on.

Clark: I can't have children.

Jor-el: You act as if that fact changes what I told you.

Clark: What do you mean by that?

Jor-el: You are a reproducer of our race.

Clark: but…how!

Jor-el: I assume you know that.

Clark: That's not what I mean! I mean I'm a man.

Jor-el: Both genders of our kryptonian race can conceive.

Clark: Why haven't you told me this before?

Jor-el: If you had followed your intended destiny, you would have known everything there is to know about our Kryptonian race.

Jor-el: I assume that is all.

A blinding light soon occurs and then disappears in a flash.

Clark stood there in shock…trying to process what his father had just told him. He went back to the mansion. He wanted to tell Lex about this but he was afraid to how Lex would react. He went into the study and found Lex working on his laptop. Lex heard footsteps and looked up to see Clark. Clark's face was pale and had fear written all over his eyes. Lex looked at him concerningly.

Lex: Clark….What happened?

Clark: Jor-el just talked to me.

Lex: What did he talk to you about?

Clark pondered if he should tell Lex or not and then decided that he had to because Lex would find out sooner or later.

Clark: Remember when I was sick this morning….?

Lex: Yeah…

Clark: Well, that was part of what my father was talking about…

Lex motions him to go on.

Clark: Before the ringing started, when Jor-el talked to me…he told me I was to give birth to a child.

Lex: What? How is that possible?

Clark: I'm an alien. I think anything is possible.

Lex: Clark….

Lex stepped closer to Clark to hug him. Clark lets Lex hold him tightly. Clark lets out a sigh. Lex pulls away to study Clark's emotions about his pregnancy.

Lex: There's nothing to be scared about. Everything's going to be all right.

Clark: I hope so…

Lex: It will be…

Lex grasps his hand tightly.

Lex: We're gonna be parents, Clark.

Clark smiles at Lex.

Lex: Come on. Let's get to bed and let ourselves have a hot night.

Clark laughs…and walks with Lex to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HEY I'm BACK!! Sorry, highschools been so busy. I will try to come with more ideas but for now, can someone review and help out…?


End file.
